A conventionally available timepiece of the type described can but produce a tone automatically on the hour. Such sound therefore permits the user to perceive time only in a passive way and this type of function is secondary for a timepiece. In the field of mechanically operated timepieces, a watch adapted to provide sound indicative of time information and the like has been proposed to facilitate active perception of time information. However, this kind of mechanical timepiece involves inherently intricate time detection means and time information means which offer an obstruction to the reduction of overall dimensions.